


Stick with you one-shots

by Cartoon_girl2



Series: Hector & Varian [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_girl2/pseuds/Cartoon_girl2
Summary: One-shot of Hector’s and Varian’s lives together.
Relationships: Adira & Edmund & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Hector & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Hector & Varian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Stick with you one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hector gets back to the tree with a baby

Hector sighed as he approached the great tree, a baby in hand. He had just reached the great tree after the journey from Corona. Around two months ago he got a letter from his brother, quirin, telling him that he was _dying_.

In the letter quirin said that he didn’t have much time, and wanted to see Hector one last time.

Hector’s heart nearly broke with the words. it’s true that he had a grudge against Adira, but not Quirin. Never Quirin. So he wasted no time in traveling to Corona, in hopes of seeing his brother one last time.

What Quirin didn’t mention in the letter is have a _son_ and wanting _Hector_ , of _all people_ , to take care of him.

_ “W-What do you mean you want me to take care of your son?! You know I can’t do that, brother!” _

_ “Hector, please...” _

_ “No, Quirin! I need to protect the tree! Make sure no one crosses!” _

_ “And you can do that! He- he can help you!” _

_ “Brother... I’m sorry. I can’t.” _

_ “Please... I know you can take care of him, you’re the only one I trust to take care of my Varian.” _

_ “I’m not good with kids, Quirin!” _

_ “Yes, you are! Brother, please! This is my finale wish. I know you will take good care of him. Just like I know he can take good care of you!” _

_ “...Brother I- Quirin...? Quirin?! QUIRIN!” _

So here he was, in the great tree, with quirin’s son, Varian. The journey back was slower than it should’ve, because of the baby with them. Quirin had left a lot of money for Hector to take, money that he hoped would be enough for his son’s needs for a while, and packed and bought baby stuff that would last him for a while. Hector finally reached the great tree and asked himself the same question he had been asking the whole way back. 

How is he going to do this?

On the way he had already thought of a plan, find someone trustworthy in the town close by to babysit him a couple of days in the week, teach him how to fight once he’s old enough, let him help you protect the tree.

He just hoped this will go well.

His bearcats approached him, looking confused at the baby in his hands. He had left them in the tree to guard it while he was gone, and they seemed to have done a good job. After all, not a lot of people comes here anymore. Not after a rumor spread about a feral man living in the tree, no one dared to come near. But some people were still foolish enough, so he have to scare them away or, if they couldn’t take a hint, kill them.

The bearcats looked at the baby as if asking Hector about him, and even though they can’t talk, he understood them. “This is quirin’s kid, Varian. He’ll be living here from now on.” He ignored the confused and surprised looks from his pets and stepped into the tree.

His mind was racing with thoughts, what if he can’t do it? What if the baby ended up getting hurt? He won’t let anyone hurt his nephew! But, Varian needed to meet people, he can’t keep him in the tree all the time! Well, there is a town near by, with the rhaino it’d take an hour or so to reach, Varian could spent some time in there. But what if he screw up? He’s not good with kids, let alone having to raise one! But he can’t leave him either, it was his brother’s last wish for him to take his son. And Hector will fulfill his wish.

His thoughts were interrupted when the six-months-old baby seemed to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and yawned and Hector stopped when he heard him. 

Hector looked down at the now awake baby in his hands, varian reached his small hand towards Hector’s face and pocked his nose then the baby started laughing and pocked Hector’s nose again. Hector couldn’t help the smile creeping into his face and decided to stop for a rest.

He sat down on the grass and sat the baby down as well, varian seemed amused by the whole place and couldn’t stop looking around, then he pushed himself up.

According to quirin, varian could stand, but he can’t walk yet, so Hector watched him stare in awe at the insides of the tree.

Unfortunately, Varian leaned a bit too much and fell on his face, then started crying.

“Ah, shot! Don’t cry!” Hector quickly picked him up and started to softly shake him, until the baby calmed down and looked at Hector with eyes full of tears. Hector sighed and wiped away the tears from his nephew’s eyes before continuing on his way into the tree to get varian to his “room”.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

—

Hector woke up in the middle of the night when he heard the baby crying. He had decided to let varian stay in _his_ room for a while so he won’t sneak out and/or get lost. 

Hector hurried to his nephew to see what he needed, he wasn’t hurt, thank goodness, but he was hungry. He sighed and picked varian up, “What did I agree to...” hector mumbled as he made his way towards the “kitchen”

Even though this place was a tree, it actually made quite the home. It had a lot of space in it and with some extra stuff, it was a good living place. There was also a lot of turns that would work as a bedroom, Hector would give varian one once he’s old enough to _not get lost in this place if he was left alone for three seconds!!_

Hector reached the place he called “kitchen” and sat varian down on a chair, then went to make him something quick. He pulled out an apple, over the past month Hector had learned how much varian loved apples, specially green ones, so whenever he didn’t feel like actually cooking something he would just give him an apple.

Once varian saw the apple he hit excited and Hector chuckled, “Alright, alright, just give me a second.” He thought of just using his sword to cut it, but he really didn’t want the kid to die on him from food poisoning because Hector used his dirty sword to cut it. So instead he used a clean knife to do so before handing the pieces to Varian.

The baby held his hands out to take the apple but Hector pulled it away before he could, Varian let out a grumble which made Hector chuckle, “Now, what do we say?” He asked. Varian seemed confused by that and Hector tried to remind himself that the person in front of him is just a baby. “Say: thank you.” He needed to teach Varian some manners, Quirin would kill him if Varian grew up to be like his uncle.

The baby tried to copy that but failed, Hector repeated it and Varian tried again and, even though it was better than the first try, it was still unclear.

Hector seemed satisfied enough and gave Varian the apple and watched him eat it happily.

He needs to sign varian up into kindergarten tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can put requests in the comments!


End file.
